<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>К хорошему быстро привыкают by Astrellka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371725">К хорошему быстро привыкают</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrellka/pseuds/Astrellka'>Astrellka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Хабашира/Хирума [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eyeshield 21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:22:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrellka/pseuds/Astrellka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Хабашира Рюи абсолютно точно знал две вещи. Первая: люди, утверждающие, что дьявола не существует, просто никогда не встречались с Хирумой Ёичи. Вторая: если бы у дьявола не было хобби, он поработил бы планету за считанные дни. К счастью или к несчастью, у Хирумы хобби имелось, и поэтому за весь мир отдувался Хабашира.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Habashira Rui/Hiruma Youichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Хабашира/Хирума [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>К хорошему быстро привыкают</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Размещение на других ресурсах не разрешаю.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Хабашира Рюи абсолютно точно знал две вещи. </p><p>Первая: люди, утверждающие, что дьявола не существует, просто никогда не встречались с Хирумой Ёичи. Вторая: если бы у дьявола не было хобби, он поработил бы планету за считанные дни. К счастью или к несчастью, у Хирумы хобби имелось, и поэтому за весь мир отдувался Хабашира.<br/><br/>- ЧТОООО???? – возмущённый рёв «Хамелеонов» потряс стадион. В этот раз от проигравшей команды капитан «Devil Bats» потребовал что-то совсем невообразимое.<br/>- Но есть и другой вариант, - тонкие губы расползлись в улыбке, от которой не приходилось ждать ничего хорошего. – Если вот ты, - острый палец ткнул в Хабаширу, - на месяц поступишь в моё полное распоряжение. Двадцать четыре часа в сутки.<br/>- Ну, уж нет! – Рюи оскорблённо отвернулся, но только для того, чтобы столкнуться с десятью парами умоляющих глаз. – Нет!!! Ни за что!<br/><br/>***<br/><br/>Рабство у дьявола оказалось самым скучным занятием, которое только Хабашира мог себе вообразить. Заезжать с утра за Хирумой, отвозить его в школу, после уроков приезжать на стадион и наблюдать за тренировками «Devil Bats», иногда по приказу безумного квотербека съездить за инвентарём или за очередной бабушкой Дзюмондзи-куна, и, наконец, вечером доставлять Хируму обратно в отель – вот и всё, чем Рюи занимался уже три недели. Самой утомительной вещью за это время были лишь ночные звонки от капитана красно-белых с какими-то дурацкими требованиями типа привезти минеральной воды или какую-нибудь печенюшку. Но всё равно – Хабашира ждал чего-то гораздо более страшного.<br/><br/>Единственной отрадой было то, что из-за большого количества относительно свободного времени он отдраил свой мотоцикл до блеска, и симпатичные старшеклассницы из «Deimon» строили ему глазки и просили покатать. Но Хирума и здесь умудрялся всё испортить: как только Хабаширу окружали девочки, он тут же нарисовывался поблизости, размахивал оружием, орал и немедленно давал Рюи какое-то очередное бестолковое поручение, с которым прекрасно мог бы справиться любой, даже Кобаякава Сена.<br/><br/>Вот и сейчас Хабашира со вздохом слез с мотоцикла, отдал подбежавшей Мамори упаковку батареек и принялся протирать забрызганные фары. «Ничего, - утешал он сам себя, - осталась всего одна неделя».<br/><br/>***<br/><br/>- Хирума, - Мусаши задумчиво наблюдал за капитаном «Зокугаку Хамелеонс», любовно отмывающим свой байк, - зачем тебе нужен Хабашира?<br/><br/>Квотербек «Devil Bats» выдул из жвачки огромный пузырь и смерил своего кикера недовольным взглядом:<br/>- Они проиграли.<br/>- Это не ответ, - Мусаши покачал головой. – Ты и так мог позвонить Хабашире в любое время, и он бы поехал, куда ты скажешь. Зачем нужно, чтобы он ошивался тут всё время?<br/>- Не твоё дело, чертов старикашка! – Хирума вскинул автомат на плечо. – Иди тренируйся, хватит прохлаждаться! Живо!!! Сто кругов вокруг стадиона!<br/><br/>Спорить с Хирумой было себе дороже, и Мусаши побежал, успев краем глаза уловить, как капитан уткнулся носом в ноутбук, очевидно строя грандиозные планы разгрома Seibu, с которыми предстояло играть в следующий раз.<br/><br/>- Мусаши-сан, - задыхающийся Юкимицу оказался рядом. Вернее, это кикер не заметил, как нагнал запасного игрока. – Похоже, Хирума-кун очень беспокоится за Хабаширу-сана…<br/>- Юкимицу! – Мусаши даже остановился. – Ты гений!<br/><br/>И, увидев довольную улыбку кикера, Манабу с содроганием подумал, что Мусаши-сан слишком много общается с Хирумой Ёичи.<br/><br/>***<br/><br/>День Хирумы не заладился с самого утра. Даже то, что Мусаши зашёл за ним по дороге в школу, что происходило крайне редко, если не сказать – почти никогда, никак не подняло настроение капитану «Devil Bats». На уроках он скучал – впрочем, это его не сильно удивило, но то, что на тренировке Хирума никак не мог сосредоточиться, заметили почти все члены команды. Но никто и слова не промолвил: делать замечания капитану – занятие для самоубийц.<br/><br/>Такое чувство, что чего-то недоставало. На всякий случай Хирума проверил наличие самого необходимого. Ноутбук, автомат, запасная лента патронов, заветная чёрная книжечка, блок жевательной резинки – всё было при нём. И всё равно что-то было не так, как обычно. Его просто приводило в бешенство то, что он не может понять, чего же именно не хватает.<br/><br/>- Хирума-сан, - Сена топтался где-то в паре метров, опасаясь приближаться к недовольному капитану, - у меня тут вот…<br/><br/>По краю цветного забрала шлема Айшилда шла небольшая трещина.<br/><br/>- Чёртова креветка, что ты лезешь ко мне со всякой ерундой! – Хирума зло сощурился и с удовлетворением отметил, как Сена отскочил назад и машинально приготовился удирать со всех ног. – Пойди и возьми в кладовке запасной.<br/>- Запасных больше нет, - Анезаки бесстрашно выступила вперед, как всегда защищая Айшилда от нападок капитана.<br/>- Делов-то! – фыркнул Ёичи. – Скажите Хабашире, пусть съездит в магазин.<br/>- Но, Хирума-кун, - возразила Мамори, - Хабаширы-сана сейчас нет.<br/>- Как нет? – удивился Хирума и бросил взгляд на навес, под которым обычно капитан «Зокугаку» полировал свой байк. Там было пусто. – Вот чёртов хамелеон! Он куда-то уехал без моего разрешения?<br/>- Его сегодня вообще не было, - сообщила менеджер.<br/><br/>Хирума не верил своим ушам. Хабашира не мог, не посмел бы ослушаться его приказа! «Ну, погоди же!» Он вытащил мобильный телефон и набрал номер Рюи.<br/><br/>- Аппарат абонента выключен или… - металлический голос не успел даже договорить фразу, потому что телефон разлетелся на мелкие кусочки.</p><p>Не то, чтобы Хирума был так сильно разозлён, скорее он удивился самовольству Хабаширы. Однако в целях поддержания его ужасной репутации требовалось немедленно что-нибудь разломать. В этот раз, как обычно, не повезло сотовому, впрочем, их закупка давно проходила у Хирумы по статье «расходные материалы».<br/><br/>- Так, чёртова креветка! – капитан повернулся к Кобаякаве Сене. – Раз уж ты не можешь тренироваться, найди и притащи сюда этого проклятого хамелеона!<br/>- В каком смысле, <em>притащи</em>? - осторожно переспросил Айшилд. – Это же Хабашира-сан, он…<br/>- БЫСТРО!!!! – заорал Хирума.<br/><br/>Всё-таки это удобно, когда подчинённые умеют так быстро бегать…<br/><br/>***<br/><br/>Всю оставшуюся часть тренировки Хирума обдумывал способы наказания сбежавшего раба. В самом деле, нельзя же позволить чёртову хамелеонишке так себя вести! Один раз ослушается приказа, затем другой, а там, глядишь, и остальные последуют его примеру - и всё, конец дисциплине. Да-да, именно поэтому мозг Хирумы один за другим рождал безумные варианты мести. И если бы кто-нибудь спросил капитана «Devil Bats», не слишком ли много внимания он уделяет такому незначительному объекту в то время, когда на носу игра с «Wild Gunmen», Хирума недвусмысленно объяснил бы интересующемуся – после пары-тройки автоматных очередей, конечно – что в жизни Хирумы Ёичи не бывает мелочей. Но, к счастью, число желающих задавать ему вопросы стремилось к нулю.<br/><br/>- Хирума-сан… - Айшилд еле дышал и выглядел изрядно потрёпанным.<br/>- Где ты пропадал, коротышка? Прошло уже четыре часа! И где, черт возьми, этот проклятый хамелеон?<br/>- Хирума-сан, - Сена боязливо отодвинулся подальше от капитана, - я везде был: и в Зокугаку, и дома у Хабаширы-сана, и на стадионе, и в гараже. Его нигде нет.<br/>- Что значит «нигде нет»? – Хирума нехорошо улыбнулся.<br/>- Его не видели со вчерашнего вечера, - заикаясь, объяснил Сена. – Ни родители, ни члены команды. В школе тоже ничего не знают.<br/>- Понятно, - Хирума нахмурился. – Ладно, проваливай, дальше я сам!<br/><br/>На самом деле, он не воспринимал всерьёз исчезновение Хабаширы. Скорее всего, незадачливый раб в очередной раз решил проявить характер и заявить о своей независимости. Капитан «Devil Bats» усмехнулся: Рюи уже предпринимал такие попытки. Разумеется, они были бессмысленны, но очень забавляли Хируму. Ёичи снова набрал номер Хабаширы и оставил сообщение на автоответчике: «Чёртов хамелеон, этот день отдыха будет стоить тебе ещё недели рабства. Чтобы завтра в восемь утра забрал меня от отеля! Йа-ха!»<br/><br/>***<br/><br/>Хирума чувствовал себя полным идиотом. Он уже пятнадцать минут торчал на крыльце отеля, сопровождаемый любопытными взглядами портье. Хабаширы не было. Это начинало бесить. Хирума надул огромный пузырь из жвачки, лопнул его и решительно двинулся пешком в сторону школы. Вчерашние варианты наказания строптивого хамелеона начинали казаться ему детскими шалостями...<br/><br/>- Хирума-кун, переведи нам… - учитель обратился было к нему и тут же отпрянул, ужаснувшись яростному взгляду, который тот метнул в него. – Ээээ… пусть кто-нибудь другой переведёт…<br/><br/>В обед Хабашира так и не появился. «Devil Bats» в полном составе мрачно наблюдали, как капитан меряет шагами линию поля, ни на секунду не прекращая разговаривать по телефону.<br/><br/>- Ё-нии разозлился, - наконец нарушила тишину Сузуна.<br/>- Ещё как, - кивнул Монта. – Злость МАКС!<br/>- Где же всё-таки Хабашира-сан? – растерянно спросил Сена.<br/>- Где бы он ни был, Хирума его найдёт, - флегматично заметил Мусаши. – Чего стоите? Идите тренироваться, а то он сейчас закончит говорить и…<br/><br/>Объяснять, что сделает разъярённый Хирума, если застанет команду бездельничающей, никому не пришлось: спортсмены разошлись по своим позициям. Только Юкимицу задержался рядом с кикером:<br/><br/>- Мусаши-сан…<br/>- Всё в порядке, Юкимицу, - прервал его Мусаши. – Хирума его обязательно отыщет. Рано или поздно.<br/><br/>***<br/><br/>Хирума сидел в номере отеля и задумчиво подбрасывал в руке телефон. Оставалось последнее, что он мог сделать, чтобы найти пропавшего байкера.<br/><br/>Сначала он был удивлён исчезновением Хабаширы. Потом жутко разозлился на строптивого раба. Потом – спустя два дня, когда Рюи так и не объявился – забеспокоился. Собственные поиски ничего не дали: чёртов хамелеон словно сквозь землю провалился. Сейчас Хирума всерьёз подумывал привлечь военных: уж они-то должны отыскать пропажу. Дольше тянуть было просто невозможно.<br/><br/>- Проклятый Хабашира! - при мысли о капитане «Зокугаку Хамелеонс» Хирума заскрежетал зубами. – Куда же ты делся?<br/><br/>В отсутствие байкера дела шли из рук вон плохо: Хирума постоянно опаздывал на деловые встречи и то и дело обнаруживал, что не хватает каких-то нужных-прямо-вот-сейчас вещей, которые обычно привозил ему поверженный соперник. Разумеется, это нисколько не улучшало его настроение. Оказалось, что длиннорукий грубый Хабашира Рюи постоянно присутствовал где-то рядом, решая для капитана«Devil Bats» сотни мелких, но очень важных задач. Не говоря уж о том, что ездить на заднем сидении его байка было в сотню раз приятнее, чем набивать себе шишки на интересном месте, пользуясь аналогичным транспортом Дзюмондзи. Нет, положительно, найти Хабаширу представлялось Хируме делом не просто необходимым, но первостепенной важности!<br/><br/>Он вздохнул, вытащил чёрную книжечку и открыл на странице с заветным телефоном. Звонить по нему можно было только в исключительных случаях, но кто сказал, что сейчас не такой?<br/><br/>Стук в дверь отвлёк его от набора номера.<br/><br/>- Проваливайте! – рявкнул Хирума. – Я никого не принимаю!<br/><br/>Стук повторился. Взбешённый Хирума, схватив автомат, рванулся к двери, распахнул её, готовый на месте пристрелить незваного гостя и замер. На пороге стоял Хабашира Рюи с большим букетом цветов.<br/><br/>Хирума закрыл глаза. Потом открыл. Ничего не изменилось. Хмурый байкер стоял на пороге, теребя в руках букет. В первый раз за очень долгое время Хирума потерял дар речи.<br/><br/>- Вот, держи, - Хабашира протянул ему цветы.<br/><br/>Хирума наконец закрыл рот и подумал, что готов пристрелить чёртова хамелеона прямо сейчас. Без всяких объяснений.<br/><br/>- Это что такое? – тихо произнёс он.<br/><br/>Рюи смущённо взглянул на букет.<br/><br/>- Цветы.<br/>- Это я вижу, - Хирума едва сдерживался, чтобы не залепить наглому байкеру по морде. – Где ты шлялся, чёртов хамелеонишка???<br/>- Ездил в Нихонмацу на праздник хризантем, - казалось, что Хабашира искренне удивлён его вопросом.<br/><br/>Хируме показалось, что он сходит с ума. Если и была вещь более далёкая от грубияна Хабаширы, чем ботаника, то Ёичи о ней не знал.<br/><br/>- Так, войди-ка, - приказал он Рюи и посторонился, пропуская его в комнату. – И зачем ты поехал на праздник хризантем?<br/>- За цветами.<br/><br/>Было такое чувство, что капитан «Зокугаку» держит его за дурака. И Хирума взбесился:<br/><br/>- Чёртов хамелеон! Какого хрена ты уехал, не сказав ни слова? Разве я тебя отпускал?<br/>- Но я…<br/>- Заткнись! Ты мой, Хабашира! Понял? Целиком и с потрохами мой! И даже не думай куда-то сбежать! Понял?<br/><br/>Хирума орал и никак не мог остановиться. Когда слова закончились, он подскочил к Хабашире, схватил его за ворот куртки, забыв о разнице в габаритах, и… уткнулся носом прямо в букет, который ошарашенный байкер продолжал держать в руках. Поверх разноцветных хризантем на него смотрели ничего не понимающие глаза Рюи. Сладкий цветочный аромат примешался к такому знакомому запаху кожаной куртки, и этот необычный парфюмерный коктейль оказал на него какое-то странное волнующее действие. Он на мгновение замолчал, и Хабашира поспешил воспользоваться моментом.<br/><br/>- Хирума, - почему-то шёпотом произнёс «хамелеон», - но ведь ты же сам меня туда отправил. И сказал вернуться сегодня и привезти тебе хризантемы.<br/>- Что ты несёшь? – Хирума медленно отпустил куртку Хабаширы. Вся злость куда-то улетучилась.<br/>- Вот, - Рюи достал из куртки какую-то бумажку, - мне передали от тебя.<br/><br/>Хирума развернул записку: «Чёртов хамелеон, отправляйся на праздник цветов в Нихонмацу и привези мне оттуда пятьдесят фиолетовых хризантем. Жду тебя с букетом в отеле в четверг после девяти вечера. И до нашей встречи отключи телефон. Это приказ, йа-ха!» Почерк был очень похож на каракули самого капитана «Devil Bats», но Ёичи был уверен, что не писал этого.<br/><br/>- И для кого эти цветы? – ревниво поинтересовался Хабашира, но Хирума пропустил вопрос мимо ушей. Он снова и снова перечитывал записку и, несмотря на злость от такой нежданной каверзы, пытался сдержать ухмылку. Это ж надо же! Так подставить его, Хируму Ёичи! Кем бы ни был этот таинственный шутник, он определённо отважный парень, раз рискнул связаться с капитаном «Devil Bats». Личность загадочного храбреца он, конечно, выяснит позже, а сейчас надо разобраться с Хабаширой.<br/>- Слушай сюда, чёртов хамелеонишка! – Хирума сурово посмотрел на Рюи. – С этого дня все распоряжения от меня ты получаешь лично! Не через записку, не по электронной почте, ни через смс! Только лично! Есть вопросы?<br/>- Вообще-то есть, - Хабашира так внимательно смотрел на Хируму, что тому показалось, что его нынешняя комната в отеле слишком мала для них двоих. – Что ты имел в виду, когда сказал, что я твой?<br/><br/>***<br/><br/>- Ты уверен, Мусаши-сан, что это было правильно – так разыграть Хируму-куна? – Юкимицу в который раз подтянул спадающие штаны. Униформа строителя, которую выдал ему Мусаши в целях маскировки, была минимум на три размера велика Манабу.<br/><br/>Они стояли на крыше здания напротив гостиницы, в которой жил их капитан.<br/><br/>- Уверен, Юкимицу-сан, - рассеянно сказал кикер, опуская бинокль. – Как удачно оказалось, что тебе так хорошо удаётся почерк Хирумы!<br/><br/>Манабу побледнел и попытался сказать, что его участие в этом сомнительном мероприятии было ошибкой, но Мусаши уже опять поднёс к глазам бинокль. Всё-таки привычка Хирумы не задёргивать шторы даже ночью иногда бывает удивительно полезной!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>